iRuin the Webshow
by sheleftmalfoy
Summary: Sequel to iOMG, with strong ties to iThink they Kissed.


_**Sequel to iOMG, with strong ties to iThink they Kissed.**_

Sam was lying on the Shay's couch, flipping idly through a cooking magazine. "Ugh, carly, why is food so hard to make, get me some ham will you? Pleeease?" Sam whined in the direction of the brunette, who was attentively typing on her Pearpad.

"Get it yourself Sam, I'm working on the script for the webshow tonight, which, by the way, you have done nothing for and its on in two hours!" Carly was beginning to look anxious and was twitching slightly as she madly hacked on her laptop.

Just then there was a quick rap on the door before it was opened wide and in walked Freddie, holding his own Pearpad in his hands and looking excited.

"Carly, Sam! Guess what I just found out. There's this cool new app for my..." Freddie trailed off as he looked from Sam to Carly, their attention no longer on him but staring behind him at the front door. "Wha..." Freddie twisted around, leaving the question hanging. In the doorway stood two large guys, both wearing overalls and intimidating looks on their scruffy faces.

"We're here about some large pants." The larger of the two grunted. The other one, by no means small or even average stature, simply nodded once and took a step into the room.

"Well, you two are wearing the largest pants in this room right now," Sam laughed.

"We didn't come FOR the pants, we came because of the pants. We're robbing you, put your hands up!" The larger thug snapped, pulling a pocket knife from his overalls and pointing it at Sam. "All of you. Marty, tie them up."

The three teens didn't struggle as their hands were pulled behind their backs and ties with plastic fasteners. Then, they were led over to the stairs where Carly was duct tapped to one railing and Freddie to the other. Sam, of course, was putting up more of a fight. "Help! help! we're being mhhphhmm!" he was cut off as Marty slapped some duct tape across her mouth.

"Either of you two make a sound," he pointed the knife between Carly and Freddie, "and I'll tape up all three of you!" he shoved Sam forward so that she fell up the three steps to land beside Freddie, releasing a small gasp of pain.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Freddie shouted defensively.

"That's your only warning. Any more talking and you get duct taped. Is that clear?" Not waiting for an answer, Marty hauled Sam up into a sitting position beside Freddie and secured her to the railing as well. "Kept an eye on your girlfriend, you don't want her getting into trouble."

Checking that the three were well tied and couldn't escape, Marty headed off up the stairs. The other thug had been in the living room the whole time, working at detaching the tv from the wall and wrapping up all the various cords.

Carly, Sam and Freddie could do nothing but sit by and watch as the Shay's apartment was robbed of all valuable, leaving it empty. The thugs worked efficiently and were done within two hours. Making one last trip upstairs aver hauling the couch down.

"I'm going to leave a not with you three, just a little greeting for our good friend, Spencer. Tell him Marty and Joe say hi." The bigger guy, Joe, chuckled and placed a folded sheet of paper on the steps just above carly's head before turning and ambling out the door.

"Wait, you mean you're those guys from the prison Spencer was working at and let escape by bringing you home in a giant pair of pants?" carly yelled after them.

"You've got it, sweet cheeks. Have a nice day." And with that they slammed the door and the three teens were left in the almost empty apartment.

"Well, this is great. though it could be worse, at least Sam's mouth is duct taped." Freddie smiled towards her as he said this. Sam gave a violent squirm when she heard the comment, unable to insult Freddie.

"Can't you help her, Freddie, maybe you could, I don't know, bite it off her?" carly suggested. Sam, who had nodded eagerly at Carly at the suggestion turned to Freddie, daring him with her eyes to try.

"Eww, no way!" Freddie coiled backwards.

"You two kissed!" Carly yelled out, "now you won't even help her get duct tape off her mouth. You don't have to kiss her again, unless you want." carly smiled slyly at them.

"fine, I'll do it, I'll loosen the corner for you. Sam, hold still, and you owe me. Bigtime!" Freddie readjusted his position and leaned towards Sam, glancing up briefly to see carly watching, and a blush crept up his cheeks. Aiming for the corner of the tape, he grabbed it with his teeth and slowly pulled away from Sam's face, across her cheek towards her nose. After a minute of gentle tugging, Sam was able to let out a gasp of pain that she had been holding it.

"Owwww!" Sam yelled in Freddie's ear, making him pull away from Sam "that hurts like a bitch!" She pulled her knee up towards her face and leaned her head down to rub her cheek on her knee until the duct tape pulled the rest of the way off. "Thank you! you don't know how hard it is to listen to you talking, Fredwennie, without being about to criticise." 

"Your welc-"

"I wasn't thanking you!" Sam shoulder butted Freddie. "Thank you Carly!" she nodded towards the brunette, who shook her head in exasperation. "Now, how do we get out of these! They really tied us up tight" Sam struggled against the bonds holding her.

"Owwww, Sam, stop it!" Freddie asserted, so aggressively that Sam actually went still. "We're stuck here until Spencer gets back, at least we know its not forever."

"Spencer's at an artist's conference in another city, he won't be back until late," Carly mopped.

"well that's great" Sam spat.

A silence settled on the three then, interspersed with sighs and feeble struggles against their bonds.

"I can't believe those prison guys tied us up again! And what's with all the robbing, isn't letting them out of prison enough! They should be thankful to Spencer!" Carly pouted.

"Well at least Frednub here didn't TELL them where the duct tape was this time. Although they already knew because they'd been here before." Sam laughed. "And Spencer isn't much help anyways, he was too distracted to help us last time what with his banjo playing." 

"Well," Carly said in her conspiratorial voice, "I have an idea"

"What is it Carly, there's no way we can get ourselves untied." Freddie said, exasperated by Carly's optimism.

"No, its a conversation topic. We were interrupted last time right in the middle of our gripping conversation, and we never finished it!" Carly smiled. "you must remember!" Sam and Freddie wriggled uncomfortably but neither said anything. "The kiss! Your kiss! Did you like it! Tell me!"

She was met with more silence. "Sam! Freddie! What's the big deal! You never tell me everything!"

"It isn't a big deal, just a peck, to get it over with. Nothing special," Sam said quietly.

"Then why did you do it again!" Carly freaked, "Yes, I saw you two snogging during the lock-in, don't deny it!" Carly was at least happy at the shocked looks on both her friend's faces.

"Snogging?" Sam asked.

"Don't avoid the question, Sam, you've read The Penny Treasure, they're snogging in it all the time!" Carly blurts out, her voice raised and fast in her annoyance. "You two kissed in the courtyard, what was that all about."

"Well..." Freddie begins, but is interrupted by Sam jabbing her elbow into his side. Hard. "Ow, Sam! You want to tell then, cuz I didn't think you did." Freddie looks over at her, his face a mixture of pain from the jab and concern for her.

"Carly's tied up over there, she can't do anything." Sam mutters.

"I can to do something!" Carly implores, twisting around and swinging her right leg so that it made contact with Sam's thigh.

"Oh ya, I can do that two!" Sam revolts, retaliating with a kick of her own. Soon the two girls are having a kicking fight, their legs swinging violently, interspersed with little shouts of pain and anger.

"That's enough!" Freddie yells, swinging his legs over Sam's and pulling them back towards him, out of range of Carly.

"Hey, let go, Fredward, she started it!" Sam struggled fiercely to free her legs, but Freddie was stronger and heavier.

"I can't reach Carly, so I'm stopping you," Freddie said in a tone that barred further discussion.

"Soooo..." Carly began again, "You kissed? Twice?" Carly asked, then waited for a response, her eyes trained on Sam.

Freddie leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear. "Come on Sam, it happened, she saw us, do you want me to tell her, cuz I think it'd be better if you did, her being your best friend and all." Freddie's voice was low and smooth, calming down Sam but also making her blush.

"Ya, we kissed, Carly. But I guess we don't have to tell you anything, you're so good at creeping on us." Sam was staring at a spot just over Carly's left shoulder, unable to make eye contact.

"So, why did you kiss the second time?" Carly added innocently.

"He...I...we...he found me in the courtyard after our fight during the lock-in," Sam's voice was very quiet now, her face getting redder by the minute. "well... I never liked Brad!" Sam blurted out.

"So, you like Freddie?" Carly asked. Sam's face was bright red.

"yes." She muttered, giving a little squirm.

"So that first kiss? Wasn't just to get it over with was it?" Carly was smiling now.

"uhhh...not so much, no." Sam replied.

"Freddie?" Carly leaned a bit to look around Sam at him. He had been very quiet, sitting there with a blush on his face, barely containing a grin.

"Sam." Freddie said.

"Hmm." Sam replied, turning her head from Carly to look at Freddie's knee."

"I sort of have a crush on you two." Freddie blushed.


End file.
